The present invention relates to a tweeter support rack structure, and more particularly to a tweeter support rack structure that may be assembled and dismantled easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating assembly and maintenance of the tweeter support rack structure.
A conventional tweeter in accordance with the prior art is directly mounted on the center of a woofer or independently mounted in a special site, such as the inside of a car. However, the conventional tweeter has a fixed structure, and cannot be assembled and dismantled easily, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance. In addition, the output direction of the sound of the conventional tweeter is fixed and cannot be adjusted, so that the conventional tweeter body cannot be rotated to adjust its direction toward the optimum output angle, thereby decreasing the output effect of the conventional tweeter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tweeter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tweeter support rack structure that may be assembled and dismantled easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating assembly and maintenance of the tweeter support rack structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tweeter support rack structure, wherein the fixing base may be rotated on the support rack body, so that the tweeter body may be rotated to adjust its direction toward the optimum output angle, thereby enhancing the optimum output effect of the tweeter body.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a tweeter support rack structure, wherein the fixing base may be positioned on the support rack body temporarily by engagement of the locking ratchet tooth of the fixing base with the locking teeth of the support rack body, thereby preventing the fixing base together with the tweeter body from freely swiveling on the support rack body unintentionally or unexpectedly due to vibration or an external force.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a tweeter support rack structure, wherein the locking convex of the support rack body may be forced into the locking concave of the fixing base, so that the fixing base may be combined with and may be rotated on the support rack body, without needing assistance of any tool.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a tweeter support rack structure, wherein the primary locking block of the fixing base may be stopped by the secondary locking block of the support rack body when the fixing base is rotated on the support rack body, so that the stroke of rotation of the fixing base together with the tweeter body on the support rack body may be limited to be smaller than 360 degrees, thereby preventing the conducting wire of the tweeter body from being tangled or torn due to the excessive rotation of the fixing base.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tweeter support rack structure, comprising a tweeter body, a fixing base, and a support rack body, wherein:
the tweeter body is fixed on the fixing base by a fixing screw; the fixing base has a top combined with the tweeter body, and a bottom combined with the support rack body, the bottom of the fixing base is provided with at least one locking ratchet; and
the support rack body has a top combined with the fixing base which may be rotated on the top of the support rack body, the top of the support rack body is provided with multiple locking teeth meshing with the locking ratchet of the fixing base.
Preferably, the fixing base has an oblique top face having a center formed with a through hole for passage of the fixing screw and having an edge formed with a conducting wire passage hole, and the tweeter body is provided with a conducting wire that may pass through the conducting wire passage hole of the fixing base.
Preferably, the tweeter body has a periphery formed with a locking recess, and the top face of the fixing base has a periphery provided with a locking strip locked in the locking recess of the tweeter body.
Preferably, the locking ratchet includes a locking ratchet flexible strip extended from the bottom of the fixing base, and a locking ratchet tooth formed on a distal end of the locking ratchet flexible strip.
Preferably, the fixing base has an inner wall formed with an annular locking concave, and the top of the support rack body is provided with an annular locking convex that is closely fit into the locking concave of the fixing base.
Preferably, the inner wall of the fixing base is provided with a primary locking block, and the top of the support rack body has an outer wall provided with a secondary locking block for limiting movement of the primary locking block of the fixing base.